


Day 5- Gunpoint

by Nightly_love



Series: Whumptober 2019 [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hostage Situation, solor flared kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightly_love/pseuds/Nightly_love





	Day 5- Gunpoint

“So, Mr. White,” Cat cut a withering glare at the man, continuing. “What do you think you have to offer Catco?”

“Well,” Mr. White, a balding man with a beer gut, shifted in the seat of Cat’s office. Lucy stood in the corner, Kara beside her, both observing the meeting. “I gave your legal advisor the outline and contract.” 

He raised an eyebrow at Lucy. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Lucy walked forwards with a large envelope and handed it to the man.

“What I have to offer,” Mr. White reached into the envelope, grabbing something inside. “Is a solution to all your problems.” Cat didn’t flinch as the man drew out a gun, pointing it at her forehead. Just as Lucy tried to take him out, Mr. White grabbed her and turned the gun, barrel to her temple.

Lucy froze, looking to Kara with wide eyes, trying to tell her not to do anything stupid. Kara had blown out her powers and was unable to help her boss or girlfriend. Nodding, Kara inched her way to the   
doors. 

“I don’t think so, blondie.” Mr. White called out, ushering Kara deeper into the office. 

“What do you want, Mr. White?” Cat asked in a dismissing tone. “Cause I assure you, whatever it is can be handled between you and me. No need for the other two.” Apparently that was the wrong choice of words, Mr. White grinning a slimy smile as he turned the gun towards Kara.

“You’re right, Cat. No need for them-” before Mr. White could say anything else, Winn stepped into the office, Nerf gun in hand. He quickly shot Mr. White on his forehead, distracting him long enough for Lucy to take him down. Grinning down at Lucy, Winn blew away fake smoke from the barrel of his Nerf gun. 

Lucy shook her head, smiling back as she kept the man pinned. “Kara,” Cat called as she put on her glasses, “Have security come up and take care of this man, he’s dirtying my carpet.”

“Yes Ms. Grant,” Together, Kara and Lucy lifted the man up and exited the office, smiling at Winn. Before he could leave, Cat called him back. “Get back to work Toy Man Jr.” Though her tone was biting, her slight smile betrayed her. Winn nodded and left the fishbowl, smiling the whole way back to his desk.


End file.
